High School Harley
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: AU Harley is a freshman at a Gotham High School. There she meets the mysterious and dangerous Jack Napier. She thinks he's misunderstood. Bruce gets into quick trouble and makes an enemy of Jack. What a horrible summary...better then sounds?
1. The First Week

Sorry about this. I've just seen a few of them, and wanted to try my hand at them.

This is one of those AU fan fics. As such, some ages and history have been changed. But not much for Bruce. And Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) is definitely gonna be in this, so don't fear Ivy-lovers! But it's Harley/Joker if you were wondering. If you have anyone you want me to add- whether as a cameo or big character- just tell me. That is, if anyone reads this...

Summary: AU. Badass Bruce. Happy Harley. Joking Jack. In….High School. Also Accepting Alfred.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman:TAS. Harley Quinn, The Joker, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Gotham are all registered Trademarks of the DC company which I do not, as of now, own.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

**The First Week**

* * *

"Harley!" Harley turned, then smiled.

"Hey!" She grinned, and hugged her friend, Stacy. Stacey was the head cheer-leader, and had been Harley's friend since first grade.

"God, what a Summer, huh?"

"How'd yours go?" Harley asked, knowing that Stacey loved to talk, and, thusly, would detest her telling of her plans first.

"It was absolutely fantastic!" Stacy squealed. And then she leaped into a fascinating story involving Chihuahuas, fifty different types of lip-gloss, and a pair of high heels. Harley smiled at all the right times, and nodded absentmindedly, though she would look enraptured had Stacey looked at her. But Stacey didn't. She was instead looking excitedly around the new campus, waving at random seniors. "This year is going to be so fun!" She practically shouted, grinning wildly, as Harley blushed.

"Yea," She agreed, smiling forcefully. She did love Stacey- in a total friends-only kinda way- but they had grown apart steadily over the last three years. The only thing that - in her opinion- kept them together, was cheer leading. She followed her through the doors, then let out a poof of air as she bumped rockily into a larger student. She looked up, bewildered. The boy in front of her had scars on his face, locking him into a permanent smile. But he didn't seem like he would be smiling if he didn't have them. Harley forced herself to look away from the scars, and found his eyes, a vibrant green, much easier to look at. Stacey grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the guy, as Harley strayed, staring wide-eyed as the green-haired, green-eyed enigma stared right back at her. He didn't look as angry as he first had, when she had bumped into him, then stared at his scars. He seemed…curious. Amused. _Cute_. Harley allowed herself a smile, then bumped into Stacey as her friend stopped.

"What's your problem?" Stacey demanded. Harley frowned.

"You were dragging me, it's not my fault I bump-"

"That's not what I meant." Stacey answered sharply, scrutinizing Harley. "I mean with that guy."

"What about him? I accidentally bumped into him." Harley answered.

"You were staring at him." Harley blushed. "And I don't mean in the way that everyone else does."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Everyone." Stacey answered. She frowned. "You know who that was, don't you?" Harley shrugged, feeling put off that apparently everyone else _did_. "That was the Joker, Harley- Jack Napier." Harley paused. The name brought up memories…some troubled kid that had been suspected of burning up that housing development a few years back. He graffitied a lot- big smiles- on walls, and it was thought that he had decided arson was the next step up. But he had an alibi- however sketchy- and there wasn't enough evidence to lock him up in juvie. She blanched.

"That was Jack Napier? Oh, God, Stacey, my house is gonna be on fire tonight!" Stacey smirked.

"At least you remember." Harley tossed a tentative glance over her shoulder. She had always imagined Jack Napier as a tough, big kid, with the sort of f*ck-you demeanor that she hated. But…the boy she had bumped into was tall, but slender, with dyed green hair, and kind eyes, rather than the cold abrasive eyes she'd expected of him. Could he have been framed? Could she prove it? "Coming?" Harley looked back, smiled weakly, and trotted after her friend.

"Sure," She answered, mind already running. "Sure."

* * *

The green outside melded, until it was just one great blur, only sometimes interrupted by a patch of red, or black, or some other color. Bruce turned from the car window, resisting the urge to groan and demand Alfred turn around and drive home. He knew the butler would never do it. He figured he would just skip class, maybe head to the movies if he could scrounge up some girls to come with. It was boring alone.

"Almost there, Master Bruce." Bruce didn't respond. He was just happy that he had convinced Alfred that he didn't want to go to private school. The idea of a tutor had been favored, but Alfred had coaxed him into the idea of school because of the ever-important 'social experience'. Bruce scowled. As if a private school would do that- even a public school would do nothing. When people looked at him, then would either see a dollar sign, or a waste of time. He preferred the waste of time. At least they'd be seeing him. "And you will try and behave?" Bruce glanced up.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were going to put aside any ideas of shenanigans, Master Bruce, so that this year will pass more pleasantly than it's predecessors." Bruce smirked. There had been a few schools in the last year. And the year before that…."Master Bruce?"

"Alfred…I just don't understand why I have to go to school. I mean…I learned all this stuff already. It was easy."

"Perhaps for you. Besides, you'll be in a challenging environment, with much work to be done."

"That's not the point- why do a million worksheets if you already get it?" They had had this argument before, but Bruce was stubborn.

"Because you are supposed to." So was Alfred. Bruce sighed under his breath, then slumped back. He'd just dump school today, and head out to see some movie. The theatre was only a five minute taxi-drive away. And not that far for a run either. "We're here."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce muttered, leaping from the dark black car. He watched as it drove away. He turned towards the school as the bell rang, then meandered into the hall as a teacher caught his eye.

"Get to class, kid." The man muttered, and Bruce glared, before walking to his first period. Guess he had to go to one class. Wasn't too bad.

* * *

Stacey touched up her makeup as the teacher tried to get the class to pay attention. "So- what class is this again?" She asked.

"English." Harley answered, painting her nails a dark red. She blew on them slightly. "Fun?"

"Fun." Stacey put away her compact mirror, then smiled at Harley. "So. Any new agenda?"

"Cheerleader try-outs are on Thursday," Harley answered.

"Class!" The teacher bellowed.

"Hm. It might be tougher in High School, but I think we'll make it," Stacey said confidently. "I mean, you and I have been taking gymnastics since we were three." That was true. They had only joined each other gymnastics' team when they were six, and Harley had moved to Gotham.

"You never know…some of these girls could have been taking it since they were two!" Harley said with a smile. Stacey giggled.

"Oh, no!"

"I have to take attendance!" The Teacher whined.

"God, this class is boring," Stacey complained, sticking out her lower lip.

"It hasn't started yet," Harley reminded her. The door opened, and the teacher, a stumpy balding man, turned in annoyance. The boy who entered was pretty cute, and Stacey's face lit up. She was a sucker for cute boys. Luckily for her, the only seat that was empty was right behind her. The boy took it with a face that clearly stated: I don't care. Stacey leaned over to him.

"Hi, I'm Stacey." The boy turned, then gave her a dazzling smile. Harley smirked as Stacey practically melted.

"Bruce," He answered. "Did I miss anything?" Stacey smiled.

"Nope. Well, unless you count the Teacher getting very close to a breakdown." Bruce smirked.

"So- you didn't go to Grapevine Middle?"

"Huh? No. Well- maybe-" He paused for a moment, then shook his head.

"No."

"Where'd you go?" Harley asked. He seemed unsure, and was saved as the Teacher shrieked.

"CLASS!" Every head turned to face him. He seemed uneasy, then forced himself to speak. "I understand this is the first day back from summer, and we're all very anxious to see our friends, but please. Wait until passing time." He sighed. "Now. Stacey Apson." Stacey's hand darted into the air. "Jason Beteman." After a few minutes, he said, "Harleen Quinnzell." Harley raised her hand.

"Um- yea- can you call me Harley?" She hated her name. The Teacher- Mr. Stack- nodded.

"And…finally…" He adjusted his reading glasses, and frowned. He murmured the name first to himself, then spoke aloud, "Bruce Wayne?" A hush fell over the already louder classroom. Stacey, who had been texting, looked up from her phone. Harley had already figured it out, and she looked at Bruce- who hadn't raised his hand yet. He looked back at her, then smiled thinly. He didn't raise his hand, or say anything. "Bruce Wayne?" Mr. Stack repeated. He shrugged. "I suppose he's absent…" He marked it down, still looking puzzled. "Er- shall we begin class now?" And then the cacophony of noise returned.

* * *

"Harley Quinnzell, huh?" Bruce asked, smiling at the two blonds. Although he could already tell that Stacey Apson was smitten with him, Harley seemed more interesting. For one thing, she had said nothing about his identity. She was eying him confusedly, but now she nodded. "Nice name." She smirked.

"Yours, too." He smiled lightly at her. Stacey turned to him.

"So- um…Bruce…what school did you say you were from?"

"Last was…um…Catbed Middle School."

"And how do you like Penash High?"

"Now that you're here?" She giggled nervously, smiled at her friend, then giggled again.

"So- do you like movies, Stacey?" She smiled dreamily, then nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wanna see one next period?"

"What about school?" She asked. She paused. "Oh."

"I'll pay for it," He offered, and Harley snorted. Stacey frowned, then nodded,

"Um…yea, okay."

"Stacey!" Harley chastised. "You're the only person I'll know! It's that stupid gym class- seniors will be there!" Stacey shrugged.

"You can manage."

"She can come." Stacey's look was both priceless and heart-wrenching. Harley scowled at Bruce, then shook her head.

"Naw, it's fine, Stacey. I'll go to class." Stacey smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Harley."

* * *

Harley walked down to the gym building, her backpack slung over her shoulders listlessly. Without Stacey, there was hardly a reason to go to class. She grunted. Who skips the first day of school, anyway? She shrugged, and went to class.

* * *

Stacey gasped, and Bruce smirked. This was easy, even when they had no idea who you were. He brought Stacey closer to him as the monster on the screen tore through the protagonist's girlfriend, growling, as he ransacked the town. Stacey squeaked in fear, and dug her face into Bruce's shoulder. Although this was easy, and he would probably get to first base easily before the climax of the movie, Bruce wondered what it would be like if Harley had come, too. She seemed different from her friend. Much different.

One hour and two bases later, the movie was over, and Stacey was talking about how scary it had been, as Bruce nodded half-heartedly. He was already bored again.

"So- um…do you think maybe you and I can go out tomorrow or something? You know…see a movie?"

"We just saw one." Bruce answered coolly. She blushed.

"I mean- like- a different one?" He shrugged.

"Probably not."

"Oh." She murmured dejectedly. Then her face lit up again. "That's okay. I mean, cause I have plans."

"That sucks. I was just kiddin'. I wanted to take you out to dinner."

"I can cancel them!" Bruce smiled thinly. So easy.

"Okay, then. Pizza?" She nodded eagerly. "I'll pick you up af-" He frowned. He heard small grunts from behind her… "-um- Stace? Can you do me a favor? I think my wallet fell under the seat- can you get it?" She nodded, only too eager to please. He dashed into the alley, and found two men fighting- no, two teenagers fighting. Over a gun.

Memories pounded in his mind, and he was frozen for just an instant. Then he ground his teeth. He should just go…this was their business…it wasn't as if he was perfect in the eyes of the law, either. But…the gun…metallic and shining… was being wrestled for. Whoever got it would take a life. Right here in this alley outside a theater. A movie theater, this time, but still…the parallel coincidences…he shook his head.

They hadn't noticed him yet, still enthralled in their match. He could help. He didn't know who had done what, but all that mattered was that that gun was out of their hands. He grabbed the top of a garbage can, then threw it between them. He had taken karate- he had needed a 'healthy release for his anger', Alfred said- and was prepared for their attacks.

But when they were separated by the can top, though one fell back against the wall, the other fighter fled. Bruce figured he wasn't important- he left the gun anyway; he didn't care what happened to him. He was going to leave when the other guy grabbed the gun, and waved it at the wall, instructing Bruce to get against it. Bruce did as he was told numbly- he had assumed that the guilty one would run, while the victim would stay, but…guess you should never assume anything. He wondered whether this guy would kill him…wouldn't that be weird? Get shot in an alley outside a theater? As if he was supposed to all those years ago, and the universe was just correcting things. Would Alfred get all the money? He hoped so.

"Bruce?" Stacey. He had forgotten about her. She stumbled past the alley, then looked panic-stricken as she saw Bruce against the wall, and the other man standing menacingly a few feet away. She hadn't noticed the gun, Bruce saw with trepidation. "Jack!" She gasped, before her eyes narrowed, and she flung herself at him. "Stay away from Bruce, you creep!" Then she saw the flash of metal, and stopped dead in her tracks, face pale.

"Why don't you stand next to your pal, kid." The man- Jack- told her. His voice was dark, but it held an amusement that made Bruce sick. "And if you don't mind, I prefer Joker."

"Who is this clown?" Bruce muttered. Stacey's words were stuttered and fearful. She sounded close to tears.

"He-he's Jack Napier-" At Jack's sharp look, she corrected herself. "The Joker. He's completely crazy!" She screeched, and Bruce had to pull her back from attacking. Bruce studied the teen in front of him. He had scars on his face- a Glasgow smile- that looked old, but it hadn't faded much. It seemed as though it had happened in the past three years or so. He had dyed green hair that was long and he was wearing a bright purple shirt and some jeans. He looked pretty terrifying, especially with the gun, and Bruce reminded himself that it wasn't just his life on the line anymore. It wouldn't have mattered if it was just him.

"And what does he want?" Bruce asked, pointedly looking at Jack, who smiled broadly. It looked strange to see a smile with the scars.

"I was in the middle of something, and you interrupted."

"Whoops. Won't happen again," Bruce answered sardonically. Joker laughed.

"Comedian, huh? I like a good laugh- go ahead- try'n talk your way out of this."

"Hey, man. Just- you know. Let me go, huh? Keep the girl if you want, but let me just leave." Stacey went white with horror.

"Bruce-!" She choked out.

"Don't worry, honey," Joker told her, smiling. "He's just tryin' to make me let you go." Stacey's face showed confusion, her lips slightly parted, as she looked from Joker to Bruce. "He's the noble kinda guy. But the thing is, I'll let him be noble, cause he's kinda fun." He waved the gun at the street. "Get lost, doll face." Stacey turned to Bruce, questions burning in her eyes.

"Go." He muttered under his breath. That was all she needed. She dashed out.

"Now that she's gone," Bruce muttered, leaping from his position resting on the wall. Jack's eyes went wide as Bruce punched him solidly between the eyes. He stumbled back, grinning, the blood leaking over his smile. His nose was broken.

"You're more fun when your girlfriend isn't around!" He cackled, but it was distant, as Bruce was already running as fast as his legs would take him away from the man.

* * *

Harley doodled, bored, in her notebook. The last three periods- which she had faced _alone_- were utter horror. She sighed under her breath. Stacey and Bruce were probably making out in a second movie or something, while she sat alone at this obscure lunch table in the corner.

"Harley!" She stiffened at the sound of her name, then turned. Stacey was running up to her, eyes glistening, face pale.

"Oh my God, Stacey, what happened?!" She asked immediately. It was probably just something to do with Bruce- he'd broken up with her- but she looked really shaken up, and now was the time to play Friend.

"Harley-" She managed, forcing out the word. "Oh, God, Harley, it was awful!"

"The movie?" Harley joked forcefully. Stacey didn't even seem to register she'd spoken.

"We'd just left, and Bruce thought he'd left his wallet- I couldn't find it- there was the alley- and Joker!" She finally screeched, tears pouring down her face, as she threw her arms around Harley. Heads turned- not just at the sight of the blubbering blond, but at the name she had screamed. Harley's blood froze. The Joker? Jack Napier? What had he done? The anger simmered below the surface, but for some reason it wouldn't bubble until she knew what he had done.

"What did he do, Stacey?" She managed.

"A gun- he- and the wall- and Bruce told him to keep me!" _That son of a- "_But it was to save me or something- and-and- Bruce is still there!" Harley's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Stacey!" All the heads in the cafeteria turned. Bruce stood there, and Harley smiled, relieved. Stacey leaped into his arms, and closed her eyes.

"I was so worried…" She cooed. Bruce smiled.

"No reason to be. I can handle myself."

"You have blood on you-" Stacey choked out, as she opened her eyes.

"Not mine." Though Stacey smiled happily (and proudly as the growing crowd gave her the attention she lived for), Harley resisted frowning. The Jack Napier she had seen this morning hadn't seemed very dangerous- what had Bruce and Stacey done to aggravate him?

* * *

Bruce slid into the car, then slumped back. It had been a long day. Stacey still had no idea that he was the billionaire Bruce Wayne, and the friend of hers who knew- and who seemed clever and sweet (not to mention pretty hot) seemed distracted and ill at ease. He frowned, and Alfred finally forced out some conversation.

"How did you like the school?"

"Dull and worthless- like all school." Alfred smirked in the rear-view mirror, then ventured with another question,

"And did you attend all of your classes?" Bruce didn't like lying to Alfred.

"No." And Alfred didn't respond.

* * *

"Another day, another dollar." Harley sang under her breath. Her friend eyed her strangely.

"We don't get paid to go to school." Stacey reminded her tiredly, as though she was sick of explaining things to her, even though Harley was usually the one explaining everything. Harley nodded.

"True. Hey, I'm gonna sign up to be one of those peer counselors. Do you want to, too?" Harley was always interested in minds, and psychiatry. She figured that when she grew up, she'd be a psychiatrist, or a brain-something or other. One of her electives was even psychiatry. Stacey crinkled her nose.

"Um…are you serious? I mean, you'd have to sit around listening to kids complaining about their lives. What's fun about _that_?"

"Well, it's extra credit for my psychiatry class…" Harley answered half-heartedly.

"So? You have an A in that."

"It's the second day of the school year," Harley responded with a smirk. Stacey shrugged.

"You'll still get an A in that. You're into all that kind of stuff."

"My point. That's why I want to do the peer counseling,"

"Okay, but no way I'm doing it." Stacey replied. "Boring. I think I'd prefer hanging out with Bruce. He spends his lunch money taking me to the movies."

"God, Stacey, you're so dense!" Laughed Harley. "Do you really think one guy's lunch money could afford two people entrance into a movie?" Stacey's eyebrows screwed together.

"What do you mean?" Harley held in a sigh, then smiled brightly.

"Nothing." She grabbed her back-pack from the table. "See you first period- you're going, right?"

"I dunno. Where are you going?"

"To sign up for the-" Stacey 'ahhhh'ed, then waved her away.

"See ya, then. I'm gonna go- I'll be with Britney and Shauna if you need me."

"Yea." Harley left the picnic table, and headed to the library. Sometimes she wondered how life would be different if she had never met Stacey. She would probably be more out-going. With Stacey, she just had to listen, nod, and agree. It was like she was a zombie. Gymnastics was the only thing she enjoyed, and even that was sabotaged by the other cheer-leader. She had been wrangled into cheer leading…she did enjoy it, but she had never wanted to join.

"Hey." Harley looked up from the floor, then smiled.

"Hi, Bruce. Have you told Stacey yet?" He smiled.

"Nope." Harley rolled her eyes.

"Even Stacey'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyway, gotta go. And would you mind not stealing Stacey from first? I like having friends in my classes." Bruce chuckled, and Harley blushed slightly. He _was cute._

"Yea, sure. I can't afford to keep paying for movies anyway." Harley smiled, then continued on to the library after a quick wave.

"Friends with him, I see." Harley twirled at the unfamiliar voice. Her heart froze in her chest. Jack Napier- the Joker- was talking to her.

"Yea." She choked out.

"Did he tell you that I saw him yesterday?" Harley nodded, eyes wide, heart going wild. She blushed, then, determined to say a full sentence, said,

"He said you pulled a gun on him."

"Did he?" His voice was charismatic, even though it was low. It made Harley's blood rush to even hear him speak. He smiled, and she nearly melted. Though the scars were intimidating, they hardly mattered when his soft lips lifted. "Funny way of telling the story."

"Point of view?" She offered, smiling nervously. He smirked after a short breezy laughter that sounded like a melody in Harley's ears.

"I like you."

"W-what?" She sputtered out. He chuckled lightly at her expense. "Um- I mean-" She blushed, and cast her eyes down.

"What's your name?" She looked up, and managed,

"Harley Quinnzell…"

"Cool name." He grinned down at her. "Very cool name." The bell rang, and, like some horrible hunter, killed the moment that had Harley grinning inwardly. She stumbled over her words.

"I have to go-"

"That's just the beginning bell- you know. Five minutes to class." He seemed to not want to let her leave. She wondered whether she should be frightened, or honored.

"I know," She answered nervously. "But I'm signing up for something- at the library, I mean. Peer counseling." He smiled.

"Okay, then. You do that." She scurried off, but she could feel the eyes of Joker tight on her back.

* * *

"You spoke to him?" Stacey demanded angrily. Harley shrugged uncomfortably.

"He seemed really nice." She turned a tough eye onto the empty seat Bruce should have been sitting in. "I think Bruce did something to him- I mean, he's not the type to pull a gun out, Stacey."

"Are you kidding me?" Stacey spat venomously. "He burned that development down! Do you know how many assaults he's been charged with? How many fights he's been in?"

"No." Harley snapped back. "But I do know that not all of it could be true. I bet people knew his reputation, and just started a fight with him- he's not the horrible kid everyone thinks he is!"

"Class." Mr. Stacks began a lecture, and Stacey turned around, an angry pout on her face. Harley glared at her back. She had no right to accuse Jack of anything- or defend Bruce. She had no idea who either of them were.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly, and Harley didn't talk much to Stacey or Bruce. At the cheer leading tryouts, she kept to herself. She didn't see Jack again, which disappointed her. But on Friday, when she received the page of students she'd be counseling, a grin slid onto her face, before she began to laugh. She had no idea how he'd done it, but she was glad he had.

Jack would be her first patient, Monday at eight.


	2. The First Session

A/N As you can see, this chapter is much shorter than the first. The reason is that I only had a tiny bit of time to write it in, because my brother said I was allowed to use his computer while he was out if I did the dishes. This is also why there may be a bazillion spelling and grammar errors. Sorry, and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer. Not a lot of Bruce in this, and Ivy doesn't come in for a while, but there's plenty of Harley/Joker interaction.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, treasured, and loved. So, yea. Give em up. I know you got one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman:TAS. Harley Quinn, The Joker, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Gotham are all registered Trademarks of the DC company which I do not, as of now, own.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**The First Session

* * *

**

Harley strode determinedly to school on Monday, head going wild. The first therapy session would be at 8:00 sharp today. She'd go to first period until 7:45, when she'd be called by the speakers to go to the Library, which would be closed for the quick little presentation on how to handle peers who had come for counseling. Any other Monday, and she'd be leaving first period at 7:55. The counseling would last 40 minutes, and each student would have one day on the Counselor's calendar of the week. Harley had four students- one of which was Jack Napier. She'd have Friday off, and have a regular schedule.

Finally, she arrived to her first period classroom, and she sped to her desk. First period couldn't start soon enough- the sooner it started, the sooner she could leave.

"Hey, Harley," She turned.

"Hi, Bruce," She said tightly. "You're here earlier."

"Yea, I wanted to talk to you," He said smoothly, sliding into his new seat, which was directly to the right of Stacey's.

"So, go ahead." She answered huffily.

"Listen- abo-"

"Hi Bruce!" Stacey had followed him into the classroom. Big surprise. She jumped into her own seat, and, Bruce casting a reluctant glance at Harley, burst into a conversation about how his outfit looked great today. He forced a smile- though Harley had to admit it looked pretty real- then turned to Stacey to enter the conversation.

The period was slow, and horrible, and finally, a voice crackled over the speaker, and Harley grabbed her backpack, ready to pounce.

"Will All Peer Counselors Please Report To The Library. Once Again, Will All Peer Counselors-" She was already out. "Please Report To The Library."

* * *

It was already pretty crowded. Harley scanned the sea of faces for Jack, before stupidly reminding herself that he wasn't due to come, since he was a patient. The Principle, a lean woman, and the guidance Counselor, a stocky man with a bushy beard, stood in front of the chattering students.

"Now-" They grew quiet easily. "-you're all here to help your fellow students, and there are a few guidelines and rules to help you do that." The Principle began. "Now, first of all, while you _can _give some personal experiences to help your peers, don't do all the talking, since talking is what they came here to do. For any serious problems, such as drug usage or child abuse- or thoughts of suicide- talk to Mr. Monroe, the guidance counselor, who is the head of this program for our school. Don't try to give advice for these types of situations- it's what Mr. Monroe is here for." She smiled tightly at the short man. "If you have any questions, here he is," With that, she left the library. Mr. Monroe turned to the students.

"You each have your own room back there-" He pointed to a hallway. "And I expect all students to stay back there for the full forty minutes. If you have any questions- that aren't serious, such as the ones Mrs. Markoke spoke of- wait until after the time limit is up, and speak to me then. Here are some pamphlets going over the rules in detail, and if you have any questions, feel free to come up and talk to me." His face lit up, then he looked down at his hand. "And is there a Harleen Quinzel in here?" Harley walked through the mass of students, worry crinkling her forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe?"

"The boy you'll be speaking to- Mr Jack Napier-" He seemed nervous, but excited, too. "Mr. Napier has had a difficult past, and I fully expect you to be both patient and courteous to him. I've been trying to speak to him since he got to this school, but he's refused. He's very volatile, so please, watch the way you speak to him, and if you feel you are not capable of handling him-"

"I understand, Mr. Monroe-" Harley interrupted firmly. He nodded.

"He's never signed up for any sort of counseling- ple-"

"I get it," She cut in again. She understood what he was trying to say- 'Don't screw this up'- but this was getting boring. He nodded, but seemed as though he wanted to talk again. Harley didn't give him the chance. She walked away and grabbed a pamphlet, then headed down the hallway. As she sat in the room she was designated to, she vaguely heard the loudspeaker. The door opened, and she leaped into the air.

"Jumpy." An amused voice hissed. She turned, and smiled, blushing. Jack slid onto the chair in front of her. "So- ready to fix me up, doc?" She smiled again.

"Mm- yea." She opened the drawer of the desk separating them, and took out the notebook and pen within. "Ready?"

"Yep. Let the healing begin." She giggled under her breath, then forced herself to remember the top ten questions the pamphlet had listed, that were supposed to break the ice.

"So- um…why did you sign up for Peer Counseling?" He smiled, and the scars lifted.

"Why do you think?" She blushed, but responded,

"That's not much of an answer."

"Only one I'll give."

"Are you really going to make this difficult?" She asked wearily, then blanched as she realized what she'd said. "I mean-" She looked up fearfully. She was never supposed to put any sort of pressure on the person she was talking to- that's what the pamphlet said. Be courteous, and patient. That's what Mr. Monroe had said. And she'd already blown it.

"Yep." She relaxed. He didn't take it as an insult. "But you're sort of snippy, aren't you?" She frowned. _She'd _taken insult.

"Mm. So. Are you having any problems at home?" She grumbled out, remembering the top ten. She didn't think that was one of the first, but they'd jumbled together.

"None whatsoever." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Not even about cleaning your room?"

"Nope."

"God, could you at least be honest?" Joker howled with laughter, slapping his knee for extra effect. Harley rolled her eyes, slumping back on the chair.

"I am." Joker said, smiling at her.

"Sure. Every kid has some messed-up thing in their home life, even if it's small, and stupid," Harley told him. He smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"And what small and stupid thing is at your place?" She frowned.

"We're talking about you."

"You might be, but I'm not." She rolled her eyes.

"Here- I get in fights with my mom. How's that?"

"Perfect," He answered with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "About what?"

"You answer mine first." She told him coldly. Two minutes passed with nothing said, so Harley forced out, "Guys."

"Guys?" Joker asked with a smirk. Harley shrugged.

"She doesn't think I should be able to date."

"You're sixteen!" He laughed.

"Fifteen," Harley answered meekly. "But you get it, don't you? I mean, I liked this guy last year, and she practically grounded me for a month."

"Because you liked someone?" Jack asked in shock. Harley nodded. "Girl, your Mamas Wacko!" Harley laughed. "Did you sneak out?" Harley blinked.

"Well, no." Joker smirked.

"Well, that could have solved your problem."

"I didn't want to make things rough on her, though. I mean, my mom and I have always been real close, you know?" Jack nodded understandingly, but Harley thought she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. She brushed this off, and continued to talk. "My Dad died when I was really young. Like, three. She and him got married because of me, and it practically ruined her life, even though she's never outright said it like that. I know I'm not like that- like _her_- but I don't want her to be worried."

"Of course not," Jack said easily.

"I mean, her life has been so hard, and she's always trying to do things for me. Why should I ruin it over one stupid middle school crush?" Harley shrugged. Then she realized she'd been talking for six minutes, and only eighteen had passed since the session had begun. "Um- anyway- home problems? You?"

"None."

"Come on, that isn't true."

"My parents and I just don't fight," Joker answered with a shrug, then teasingly added, "The Perfect American Family." Harley giggled again. "So you might want to skip that question, huh?"

"Okay…umm…" She glanced down at the pamphlet. "Do you have social problems? And don't try to squirm out of this, cause there are loads of rumors about you." Jack laughed.

"Kinda blunt, aren't you?" Harley blushed, then forced out,

"Answer the question, bub."

"'Kay. Yea. People are freaked by the scars." Harley averted his eyes. He smiled. "Yea. Just like that." She blushed.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be. I was terrified when I got them." She shivered, and he smirked. She murmured,

"How did you-"

"Leave that for the next one, Doc." A few minutes passed in silence.

"Um- any, things you like?" That wasn't a question. But Harley was interested in what he liked, and, heck, the questions weren't helping anyway. He smirked as if he knew she was asking her own questions.

"There are things I like." She blushed as she felt his eyes on her, then blinked, surprised, when he said, "Clowns."

"Clowns?" She repeated, flabbergasted. He nodded seriously. "Like- rubber noses? Huge pants? _Clowns?"_

"Yep- Jesters, Jokers…"He licked his lips. "-_Harlequins_." She forced her gaze up to meet his, then managed,

"Harlequins- the clown character, Harlequin." He nodded, looking very serious. Very interested.

"Like Harley Quinn." He told her softly. She jolted suddenly as the warning bell tolled. Ten minutes until class ended. Thirty minutes hadn't passed yet…or how long had they been staring at each other? She looked down at her desk, the whispered,

"Harleen Quinnzel, Jack."

"Stupid names, the lot of them." He answered briskly, as though he didn't care that he was insulting her. "You'll be Harley Quinn, I'll be Joker. Two clowns, laughing at a sad world." She shivered, the words somehow crawling into her brain. In her mind's image, she saw the two of them standing together, laughing as the Earth burned. It was a sick and tempting dream.

"It's time to go." She whispered.

"Not for another ten minutes." He answered in the same low charismatic voice he had used when she'd seen him in the hall. "I think we should talk."

"Forty minutes. Every Monday for the first quarter. Excluding holidays." The words poured out of her mouth perfectly practiced, as though she'd stood in front of the mirror, practicing them, memorizing them, breathing them. She finally looked up at him again.

"Or tonight." Her blood froze. Or maybe it boiled. She'd forgotten the difference as she stared at his eyes. The scars could have bled, or disappeared. She wouldn't have noticed. The walls could have crumpled around them. She wouldn't have cared.

"Tonight…?" Her voice sounded small and feeble in her throat.

"Tonight."


	3. The First Date

Okay, here is the next chapter, also written in a short time due to lack of computer. But I'll have a comp. for about a week, so yay! There will probably be another update shortly! =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman:TAS. Harley Quinn, The Joker, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Gotham are all registered Trademarks of the DC company which I do not, as of now, own.**

------------------

_The First Date_

-----------------

Harley sat on her bed, her hair in two ponytails, her headphones stuffed into her ears, listening to blaring music. She looked up only when a tap came upon her shoulder. She jolted, then realized her Mother was standing beside her bed.

"Oh. Hey." Her mom pulled the headphones out, then looked down at her disapprovingly.

"Kinda loud, don't you think?" Harley shrugged, collecting the headphones into a small clump.

"What'd you want?" Her mom seemed annoyed, but relented.

"Stacey's on the phone."

"Tell her I'm not here."

"She already knows you're here, and she said that if you said that, she'd come over here." Harley cringed, then grabbed the phone off her desk. She lifted it to her ear as her mother left, then grumbled,

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you?" Stacey countered over the crackling landline.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one in love with some idiotic bully." Harley answered, seething. She knew it wasn't a very bad insult, but it was the best she could come up with.

"Oh, aren't you?" Harley could almost see Stacey's sneer. "I heard you're going out on a date with that Napier junkie tonight."

"So what if I am? Besides, he's not a junkie."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stacey told her with false sweetness attached to her voice. "You're right- he's crazy enough to not need drugs!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut the-" Stacey had already hung up. Harley cursed, then threw the phone at the door.

"Hard times?" She jumped a foot off her bed, before looking timidly over her shoulder. Jack Napier stood in her window frame, looking very amused. He leapt down easily- like a cat- then walked up to Harley and put his hands on her shoulders. "My poor little Harlequin." He drew her close to his chest, and Harley melted. He smelled of smoke, and paint, and somehow these things were perfect. She closed her eyes, and relaxed before hearing her mother's voice from behind the door,

"Harleen? Harleen? What's wrong?" She jiggled the knob- which always stuck- as Jack smiled down at Harley, who looked petrified. He beckoned to the window,

"Come on, Harley- this place is no fun anyway." Harley followed him slowly, terrified. Her room was on the second floor, after all. He smiled at her. "Just trust me." She did- painfully so- so she followed him to the ledge, wrapped her arms around him, then closed her eyes. A rush of wind attacked her, then she heard Jack's amused voice, "We're down." She opened her eyes, bewildered.

"How-"

"Harleen? Harleen, where are you?" Anger mixed with worry dwelled in the voice coming from above. Jack looked at Harley, then smiled,

"I thought we agreed on Harley." Despite the situation, Harley felt a breath of amusement push past her lips. Jack grinned at this, then shouted up,"It's Harley!" Harley blanched, but before Jack could see the fruits of his labor, he grabbed her waist and whisked her away from her two-story home, and her very angry mother.

* * *

"Well, congratulations," Harley muttered bitterly. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with her when I get home."

"Why go home?" Jack answered, ripping savagely into his burger.

"Are you kidding?" Harley asked, looking at him with a mix of disbelief, annoyance, and curiosity. Joker shrugged.

"It's what I do- but for now, I'm being serious." He grinned. "This may be one for the history books. Now, come on, Harley- what'd you leave behind- your MP3 player? Some clothes? Who needs that junk?"

"Me." Harley answered firmly, knowing she wouldn't sway in this field. Joker smirked.

"Who knew you were so materialistic?" Harley giggled, rolling her eyes. She paused, then asked,

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, trying to change the subject?" She giggled again. "Okay, Ms Quinn- why do you want to go home?"

"My Mom," Harley answered with a shrug. "She needs me."

"To yell at?" Jack asked skeptically. Harley averted his eyes, and mumbled an incoherent reply. The truth was that she and her Mom argued a lot, but she felt immensely guilty. Despite their many fights, they were close. Joker smiled at her. "It's okay Harley…you can go home."

"Really?" She asked, with a grin, looking up at his eyes for some hint of a joke. They were sincere. She grinned even more ferociously, then leaned over the Diner table, and pressed her soft pink lips to his scarred ones.

"Harley?" Her eyes opened, then widened.

"Stacey?" She asked, bright red eating it's way onto her cheeks. Stacey glared at her.

"So- nothing I said got into that stupid thick skull of yours, did it?"

"This is none of your business!"

"I'm you're friend, Harley- it _is _my business! This clown ass is bad news, and you know it!" Harley felt her blood boil, anger diving into her voice as she leaped from the diner booth, and stuck her face into Stacey's.

"You're an annoying little prep, girl, and my business is my own, and no one elses! Me and Joker, or Jack, or Mr. J, or whatever the Hell you want to call him are trying to have a nice dinner, and we don't want noses where they shouldn't be! So, why don't you butt out, and leave me alone, huh?! You're too boring to be a friend of mine, anyway- so stay out of my life!" Stacey backed away as if slapped, but it only lasted a second before she lashed back.

"What's your problem? Seriously! The Harley Quinzel I know isn't a complete idiot willing to bend over backwards and skip out on her friends for some lunatic juvenile! You know what this guy did, Harley- he could have killed people! He probably did! If it wasn't for Bruce, I'd probably be dead right now!"

"Don't even lie to me like that, Stacey," Harley countered. "Bruce did something to provoke him- Joker's not that kinda guy. That rich boy Bruce is just a bully who hides behind a dollar bill sign!" Confusion flickered in Stacey's eyes, and Harley burst out in sudden laughter. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?" Stacey demanded. When Harley continued to laugh, she childishly stamped her foot, and demanded again.

"What's so funny?" Joker asked, eager to be in on the joke.

"She doesn't even know who her little boyfriend is!" Harley cackled, and a smile crept onto Jack's face, too.

* * *

Bruce entered the diner. After Stacey called him with hopes of setting up a date to let loose some steam (another fight with that Harley girl), he had gotten a taxi ride. He didn't want to be seen in some sleek black car. Although Stacey was a bit ditzy, it was nice to have someone who didn't know him as the Wayne Orphan. The Wayne Brat. The Rich Kid. His eyes widened as he heard screeching. It sounded like Stacey, but he didn't know what could be causing it. He rushed around the corner of the counter, then saw Stacey, looking seriously pissed off.

"What are you talking about, Harley?" She demanded, anger loud in her voice. Harley, meanwhile, looked like a hyena that had just eaten; perfectly comfortable and happy. Satisfied. And laughing. He approached warily, but Harley spotted him.

"He's right there, pal," She said with a grin. "Ask him yourself." Stacey turned, and Bruce noted unhappily that mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Bruce!" She practically screamed. "What are they laughing about? What are they talking about?"

"Yea, tell her," Came the cool, amused voice of Jack Napier. "Tell your little trophy there your secret." Bruce swallowed. Of course it would come time to tell her eventually. It was just difficult when he was being forced to.

"Bruce?" She asked quietly.

"Bruce?" Jack asked in the same manner, batting his eyelashes for extra effect. Harley burst out laughing. Bruce ignored them.

"It's not a secret, Stacey," He told her. "And not a big deal, either. It just never came up."

"What is it?" She asked, her voice steadying slightly as she built up a resolve.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." She looked like an owl, then, and that set off Harley and her new boyfriend even more. They howled with laughter as she stared in shock.

"Like- Bruce Wayne?" She asked. He nodded. Stacey turned slowly to Harley. "And you knew?"

"Yep!" Harley replied with a bright and exuberant smile. Jack laughed, and drew her close to him, as she giggled into his chest.

"Now, you two love birds fly off in Brucey's billion-dollar-jet," He told them, grinning. "We've got plans of our own." That made Bruce's stomach squirm and clench, but he knew it was Harley's decision to make. And she looked perfectly happy. Besides, Stacey was completely out of it. He resisted sighing, and pulled Stacey out. It was a good time for her to meet Alfred, he supposed.

* * *

Harley followed Joker, feeling cold and warm at the same time. His very presence made her feel safe, and she couldn't resist a giggle when he smiled at her- he was so cute, and what happened at the diner was just hilarious!- but she felt a little bad. After all, Stacey used to be a great friend. Sure, she had outgrown her, but still. It hurt to lose her. The loss of Bruce was easier to swallow. After all, he was just a spoiled rich brat who'd try to pin a horrible blame on Jack. That was unforgivable, and she figured she'd get him back somehow sometime.

"This way, kid," The new nickname Joker had pinned her with made her frown and smile at the same time, too. It was a nickname- which meant he liked her- but not a very endearing one. She would have preferred _Darling_, or _Sweetie_. She wished he would call her _Harlequin _again- that had been followed with a soft hug. She blushed at the mere thought. They had been so close…and it had been wonderful.

"Yea-" She stumbled through the dark alley, following him. She wondered what they were doing- going to his house maybe? She could meet his parents! She grinned at the very thought.

"Think fast." She felt something whack her head, then heard a snicker. "Not very fast."

"Sorry," She mumbled, dropping to her knees to pick up what he had thrown to her. It was a long can. A spray-paint can. "Wha-"

"You know the saying 'paint the town red'?" She looked up. His wide smile was eerie- she could barely see it in the flickering streetlamp light.

"Yea…" She didn't like where this was going, and stood warily. "Joker, what are you planning on doing?"

"We're-" He accentuated the word, making it sound beautiful. Her stomach fluttered as he touched the hand that held the can. "-going to have fun."

"Joker- I'm serious," She said, forcing herself away from his warm, comforting touch.

"Why?" He asked with a laugh. "Life is nothing but a joke!"

"I'm leaving." She forced out.

"Don't." He said swiftly. It made her happy that he wanted her to stay so badly- but she couldn't go around spraying buildings. Besides, her Mom must be worried… "Stay."

"I can't…Joker, you may do this stuff a lot, but I really can't- can you imagine the trouble I'd get in?" Joker laughed.

"No more then me."

"I'm not joking around- can you quit laughing?" There was silence, and Harley bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset him…she just didn't want to get into trouble.

"Go home, Harleen." The last word practically stabbed her.

"Joker-"

"Now." She bit her lip again- this time so hard that blood seeped from it.

"Joker- how about one building, okay? Just one." She could almost hear his smile spread.

"Just one." He agreed. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Just one._

* * *

"I can't believe this." Stacey mumbled, eyes set on her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Bruce said under his breath. She shrugged.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." She sighed. "It's just…"

"Just what?" He asked instantly.

"I thought popcorn would cost too much at the movies, so I lied, and said I'd eaten!" She sobbed, burying her head on his shoulder. Then she peeked up and smiled. "It's really okay, Bruce." She paused, then frowned. "But all this stuff about Harley's bugging me."

"Me, too." He answered sincerely.

"Where does she get the nerve to treat me like that? I mean, I'm her best friend! She didn't tell me about you, she's screaming at me in front of that whole diner, and she ignores me and runs off with that annoying and homicidal maniac, Napier!" Bruce hid a frown. He was more worried about her, then angry at her. She was running with a really dangerous kid.

"How old is that guy, anyway? Who is he?"

"You don't know?" Stacey asked. Bruce shrugged."He's Jack Napier- A.K.A Joker. See, he's been in so many foster homes- he's completely messed up. When he was a baby, his parents were murdered by a serial killer right in front of him! He's totally wacko. He burns down developments, starts fights- he practically has his own cell in Juvie."

"How'd he get those scars?"

"The serial killer did it!" Stacey informed him. Then she frowned. "Wait, no…his foster father did it." Another frown. "No…um, I think it was an attempt at Suicide gone bad…No! Wait! I remember! He and his girlfriend had a pact they'd both do it- she was messed up, too." Bruce wondered how much of what he'd been told was true. He'd look it up once he got home. He really was interested.

* * *

Harley finished with a lavish smile, then grinned.

"Check this out!" Joker trotted over, then smiled.

"Very nice," He complimented her. She had spray painted _LAUGH _next to a huge smile.

"What'd you do?" He pointed at the wall on the other side of the street. _HA HA!!! _was painted in huge letters in the blood red paint, beside a huge sloppy smile. It reminded Harley of his scars, but she didn't say so. "Why do you do this?" She asked, as they walked away from their handiwork.

"Keeps me happy." He answered with a grin.

* * *

Harley slunk into her bedroom, and rested her head onto her pillow. The first date, at least in her opinion, had been a success. Next Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Bruce sat down at the computer in his room, then looked up _Jack Napier. _There were plenty of articles, and so he looked up, _Jack Napier Parents Murder_. There was only one link that was actually about who he wanted to read about. He clicked on it, then skimmed through the paper until he spotted Napier's name.

** -----------------------------------------Married Couple Slaughtered--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gotham- Mr. and Mrs. Jack Napier were at home late Saturday night when an intruder broke in and killed the married couple. Their son, Jack Napier Jr., age 10, was in shock by the time police arrived due to complaints of noise, laughing hysterically. Other then the glass of a window broken, police could find no evidence of forced entry. They are still looking, but claim that the perpetrator was 'a pro at this kind of thing. It'll be checked out, but the time frame on this is indefinite'. A knife was found at the scene, but no prints could be found on it, other then those of the family. Their young son will be placed into therapy, and given to a relative, or placed in a foster home. He has yet to give any information on who broke into his home. He had to be given a sedative in order to stop his laughing.**

Bruce read the small article twice, before running his hand through his hair. He wondered if there was a follow-up article. There wasn't. He sighed, then decided to go to bed. He wasn't a night owl…more a sloth. He yawned, then crawled into bed. Maybe he could figure this all out in the morning.


	4. The First Cut

Okay, here's the next chappie!!! Hooray!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman:TAS. Harley Quinn, The Joker, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Gotham are all registered Trademarks of the DC company which I do not, as of now, own.**

---------

Chapter 4

The First Cut

---------

Harley was on cloud nine as she walked to school the next morning. Even the long argument with her mother hadn't dampened her day. No, she would see Jack at school- even if she couldn't talk to him for an hour during Peer Counseling. She had to wait a whole week until their next session. Today she'd speak to some new kid. She sighed, but then grinned. Jack was waiting at the door of the school. She squealed happily, and leaped over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Then she wondered whether she'd made a fool of herself- she was just happy to see him. But when she looked up, he was smiling, no judgment in his eyes. That just made her squeeze harder. When the hug was finally released, she smiled timidly.

"Hi?"

"Hello, my little Harlequin-" Memories of their close hug the night before blasted in Harley's mind. "-how is your morning going?"

"Great!"

"Super!" Joker replied with a fantastically contagious laugh. "Say, what are you doing during first period?" Harley shrugged.

"I don't know. Englishy stuff?"

"Would you prefer to not do this?" She paused.

"Huh?"

"I'm going down to…you know…paint the town red. Care to join?"

"In the morning? It's light out, though…"

"Baby-" He said, accentuating the word to make it sound both comical and beautiful. "-when people can see you, it's the most fun! The rush, the fights-"

"Fights?" She echoed. He shrugged.

"People try to fight me, and if they start it, I'm just too happy to fight back."

"Aw, my poor Mr. J…" Harley said, only half-joking. He laughed at the nickname. She grinned at this attention, then pulled him into another hug. His scent was addicting- he smelled of paint, smoke -and some other thing she didn't know- now. She smiled up at him. His scars were tempting. Using her tip-toes, she stretched, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss lasted five minutes, and when Harley finally forced herself to fall back, she was seriously oxygen depraved. Her heart was galloping, and Joker was smiling down at her possessively.

"No Stacey to ruin it this time." Harley whispered with a little grin. That made Joker burst out laughing.

"So, what do you say, Harley?"

"Um- I've got a session during third…I have to do it, or I'll get kicked off the Counseling thing…" He nodded.

"We'll come back for third." She grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

Bruce frowned, looking over his shoulder repeatedly. He wondered whether she was absent because she was sick, or skipping because of Jack Napier. Or maybe she was pretending to be sick so that she wouldn't have to see Stacey- who knew? Maybe she felt remorse for making Stacey cry the night before, and for blowing Bruce's cover. He didn't really care about that, though- he was more worried.

"And what do you think Frost meant by this? The one less traveled by? Anyone?" The teacher droned on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that no one in the whole classroom was paying any attention whatsoever. "Regret? Anyone?" He then shrugged, and returned to his unheard lecture.

"She's not gonna come." Bruce turned to Stacey, who was looking at him pointedly. "We both know that. That sicko twisted her mind."

"We don't know exactly what happened." Bruce rationalized.

"Yea, we do. She's skipping. She's not sick, Bruce- we saw her last night, and she was perfectly fine." She swung her hair over her shoulder, then shrugged. "I don't even care. If she wants to be so completely mean to me, she deserves that freak."

"Well, I think I'll skip second and try to find her. Wanna come?"

"What's up with you?" Stacey asked. "Why do you care what happens to her?"

"Why don't you?" Bruce countered, giving her a cold look. Guilt flashed onto her face for a brief moment, then she averted his gaze, and doodled on her page.

"I don't know. She and I just aren't friends anymore, and I don't care."

"Jack's dangerous." Bruce reminded her firmly. "He could get her killed."

"And I. Don't. Care." She snapped coldly. Then she put all her attention onto the teacher, who was fumbling with the chalk. Bruce resisted sighing, or punching someone. He figured he'd be getting a good fight soon enough, anyway.

* * *

Harley's palms were sweaty as she grasped tightly to the can. She gently pressed down on the top, and the red shot directly from it onto the brick of the building. The fact that anyone would be able to see her was both terrifying and exhilarating. She completely understood what Joker had meant when he said it was more fun.

It was such a rush!

"Having fun?" She jumped a foot into the air, then giggled.

"You scared me." She said, turning. Joker laughed at her unease, then said,

"So?"

"You were completely right-"

"Always am."

"-This is so much fun!"

"More fun then last night?" She pursed her lips as she thought about it seriously.

"I don't know- every day with you is amazing!" He laughed, and she figured this was the correct answer. Joker grabbed her hand, then helped her spray-paint two smiling faces. "Us?" She questioned, heart fluttering. He smiled, and she knew her answer. The moment was perfect, but broken.

"You two! What's your problem!" They turned to see a middle-aged guy standing in the mouth of the alley. He obviously worked in the place they had just graffitied. "Hey- get over here!"

"Oh, god-" Harley squeaked out, numb and terrified.

"Calm down, Harley," Jack told her. Then he stalked to the man. He towered over him, his beautiful scars now looking insidious and dark. He whispered something to the man- who started to shake and cower- and then pulled a knife from his pocket. He held it to the man's mouth, and then started to laugh. Harley shook in fear. He wasn't going to hurt him, was he? He pressed the knife against the man's cheek, then pushed it between his lips. The man froze. He seemed to forget he could defend himself.

Jack smiled deeply, and Harley didn't find it warm and cuddly. She found it dark and terrifying. But she didn't run away. She watched as crimson ran down the knife's blade, as the man shook, and closed his eyes, and probably prayed to whatever God he believed in, or had just begun to believe in. Joker whispered under his breath, and the man now had a stain on his pants. Despite the fact that Jack was so close to murdering some innocent guy, the sight made Harley giggle.

_Giggle_.

Joker turned at the noise, and grinned at her. She blushed. How could she be giggling at such a sight? It was sick- that was the word. _Sick_.

"Something funny, Harley, my dear?" She tried to hide her smile with her hand, but he had seen and heard her giggle. He had seen that she found it _funny. _He tossed the man to the side. He had a bit of blood on his lips from the slight cut on the inside of his cheeks- Joker had been drawing it out, of course- but otherwise, he was fine. He scurried out of the alley, probably to find a cop.

"Jo-" She began, looking after the man. "Is he-"

"Don't worry about him." Jack answered coolly. "He didn't look dead to you, did he?" She shook her head, eyes still wide. Her hand still unconsciously held the spray can. Jack took it, and tossed it into the dumpster. "Come on, Harley. Let's get outta here. I wanna show you something." She followed him vacantly, her eyes over her shoulder, her ears awaiting the sirens that simply had to come.

Jack took many twists and turns through the city, and about an hour later, they were near the school.

"What did you want to show me?" Her voice shook, but she was calmer then she had been. Jack hadn't spoken since he'd told her to follow him.

"This." He pulled a knife from his pocket. It looked different from the one he'd used to threaten that man.

"Wha-" Suddenly, he pulled her close to him. He smelled of paint, and sweat, and blood, and smoke. She whimpered.

"Calm down, Harley." He murmured. She felt cool metal against her face, and she shivered. "Do you trust me?" She remembered how he'd said that the night before- how she had been sure she trusted him- even with her life. But this time he held a knife to her face. He really could kill her if he chose to do so. She felt a tear trickle down her face, but only one. She wasn't sad- she doubted she could be with him- but fear and shock mixed together. "Harley?"

"I do." She whispered finally, her eyes closed. "I trust you."

"Would you trust me to make you smile?" The implications of this chilled her, but she whispered it again.

"I trust you." She opened her eyes as she sailed through the air. She whacked against the brick wall of the alley they were now in, and her eyes were wide in shock and surprise. He smiled at her, and her heart melted. It was a joke- of course it was. He would never hurt her. She tasted copper in her mouth, and felt her cheeks. Two lines of blood down her face on either side of her mouth- it was so minuscule, so tiny. And she had hardly even felt it. He could have killed her, but he didn't. She smiled up at him, then leapt into his waiting arms.

As she hugged him, eyes closed, his shoulders shook as Jack laughed.

* * *

Just as Joker had promised, Harley was back in school by third period. She proudly sat at her third period desk. The whole thing with the man in the alley seemed so stupid- so in the past. Jack had tested her, and she had passed! She couldn't stop grinning.

"Are you okay?" She turned, surprised to see Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I'm in your third…" He told her. But his eyes were on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered briskly. Then she remembered she hadn't washed her face off, so she dashed to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel her self-esteem rise. The small line of blood reached from a little below her ears, to her lips. Joker had given a part of himself. His smile. It made her proud to wear it. But she still washed it off, and cringed slightly when it stung. She wondered distantly as she patted her face dry with a paper towel how badly the man in the alley had been hurt.

She felt bad for him, but it wasn't as if she had joined in. She would never do that. She tossed the towel into the trash can, and made it back to Third in time to leave for the session. Bruce's eyes never left her until she had left the classroom in a hurry, her backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder.

Her Tuesday Patient was much less interesting then Jack. He got yelled at a lot, thought about suicide, yadda yadda yadda….her mind was on Joker the entire time…his smile, his laugh….

"Are you listening?"

"Of course I'm listening, why else would I be here?" She snapped back to reality and smiled plainly at the kid. "Now…why are you here?"

"I've been saying why." The kid replied. "I'm getting out of here." He grumbled, standing and heading to the door.

"What am I supposed to do for the next hour?" She asked, not really realizing consciously that the kid would probably tell Mr. Monroe she hadn't been doing her duty.

"You have ten minutes left," The kid answered. She shook her head.

"Listen, seriously, I'm sorry. I'm awake. I just had a long morning. Talk, talk." The kid nodded slightly, and took his seat back. Though Harley listened with characteristic interest- instead of her as-of-late uncharacteristic infatuation with only one thing, or rather, person and complete carelessness that had anything to do with anything else- she also doodled on her notebook. Lots and lots of smiles.

* * *

During Harley's lunch period, she sat alone. Joker was nowhere to be seen, and she was avoiding Bruce and Stacey as best as she could. But they came over anyway.

"What happened to you?" Stacey demanded in a snippy voice. Harley sneered at her.

"Like you care."

"We do." Bruce said swiftly. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Where were you First?" Bruce continued.

"Nowhere."

"You were nowhere doing nothing." Bruce summed up, sitting down at the table. Harley groaned exaggeratedly.

"Must you torment me with your presence?" She asked mournfully, though she also wore a teasing smile. As if she were really going to take Bruce seriously.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mr. Knight In Shining Armor." Stacey assured her, sending a quick glare at Bruce, though she smiled ruefully at him soon after. Bruce, however, didn't seem to find any of this funny.

"Did you do that to yourself?" He asked, looking pointedly at the cuts. Harley smiled.

"So what if I did?"

"I'd say that you need help."

"Obsession much." Stacey muttered under her breath.

"And what's wrong with being obsessed with smiles?" Harley grinned as she looked behind her to see the source of the familiar voice. Joker stepped up to the table, sending Bruce a warm smile. "Nice to see you again, Brucey." Bruce's hands clenched at the nickname, and Harley giggled. It was so funny to see Bruce in a position where he couldn't just hide behind a dollar bill sign, and blame everything on a sweet misunderstood cutie. Stacey, meanwhile, simply blanched.

"You certainly have a habit of showing up where you're not wanted," Bruce grumbled. Joker sobbed playfully.

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Then he smiled, and placed his hands on Harley's shoulder. "And I gave her that smile, so don't blame her for it." Harley grinned up at him. He had even taken the blame! Could he be any more perfect? Bruce, however, scowled, glaring at the adorable Mr. J as if he were the spawn of Satan himself.

"Step away from her." He hissed.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Harley piped up, but Jack gently swatted her on the face. The only reason it stung was because of the cut. She looked up at him, shocked.

"You were just a little rude to him," Joker explained patiently, with a loving smile on his face. Harley smiled back at him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry!?" Bruce sounded angrier then he had before, and Harley realized he had come closer- practically leaped- when Jack's hand had made contact with her face. Stacey simply stared in shock. Harley wondered whether she'd said anything since Joker had popped up from whatever place he'd been hiding in. "Why would you say sorry!?" Harley glared at him, but she didn't want Joker to be mad, so she said nothing. Joker waited only a moment, before grinning at Bruce, and saying,

"I think it's time we leave. Harley?"

"Coming!" She instantly squeaked, happily jumping from the seat. Joker's grin increased, and he tapped an imaginary hat to Bruce.

"See you later, Brucey!"

And that's when Bruce punched Harley's sweet Angel in the head.


	5. The First Fight

Sorry for the wait, but I got distracted. Anyways, I still got my brother's computer due to his going to a friend's house for a while, so I should update again sometime soon. I've already started on the next chapter, so that will be up in the next few days (hopefully). I'll be honest, I just wanted there to be 4,300 something words for this chapter. So...um...bye.

**Disclaime****r (just in case anyone out these is STILL under the impression I am affiliated with DC, and own all of this): I do not own Batman:TAS. Harley Quinn, The Joker, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Gotham are all registered Trademarks of the DC company which I do not, as of now, own.**

_------_

Chapter 5

The First Fight

_------_

Harley had always assumed that when something life changing happened, it would be in slow motion. You would see each thing happen, feel like you could stop it, but be moving too slow, like you were trying to run in molasses. But when Bruce punched Jack, it was super-fast, and when Joker punched back- after staggering for a moment, then bursting into laughter- it was fast, too. Stacey and Harley were on the sidelines, watching as both sweat and blood poured from their crushes. Jack pushed Bruce over a table, and Harley figured that would end it- Bruce was a wimp, after all- he only acted tough. But then he launched himself over the table, punching Joker solidly in the head.

A crowd of students was gathering around the fight. It seemed mostly everyone was cheering on for Bruce. After all, he was a new student attacking Joker- a student with the worst reputation a guy could get- it didn't even matter whether the rumors where true. Harley glared.

* * *

"Hahaha! You're so much more fun when you're mad!" Jack cackled, dodging a punch, and sending a kick into Bruce's ribs. "I should get you riled up more often!" Bruce gritted his teeth. He was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do- he'd practically demanded learning some form of self-defense after what happened- he shook his head, and managed to maneuver out of the way of a very painful-looking punch. He'd learned martial arts- become exceptionally skilled in it- and had figured he could work his way through any fight.

But Jack was good.

Very good.

"Come on, big boy! Hit me!" Bruce's next punch was solid and strong- Jack stumbled back, his normal grin replaced by a uncharacteristic dark scowl. From the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Harley's expression. Even she showed surprise at the dark side that her boyfriend was showing. "Not. Funny!" Jack roared, leaping towards Bruce with agility he'd not shown before in the fight. Bruce was suddenly pinned against the wall, and the dark scowl- laced with blood from his surely-broken nose- finally lifted as he whispered, "This though? This is _hilarious_."

"Get off me, clown." Jack laughed, then punched Bruce in the side of his head before he even saw the blow coming. Bruce tried to force his mind from the deafening pain that was rocking his brain, block out the black spots in his vision, and focus on what was happening.

"It's not Clown, rich boy," Jack whispered wetly in his ears. "It's Joker." Bruce could feel coldness against his neck, and the cheers that had been loud and near-deafening were suddenly gone. The cafeteria was hushed. The normal school fight had just turned into a knife fight.

"Joker-" Harley's voice was timid, and though it was, Bruce was glad that she was showing some independence- trying to coerce this maniac from killing him. Asserting herself, no matter how lamely.

"Not now, baby," The older teen answered sweetly. "I'm taking care of something." He leaned into Bruce's face, so that the younger man could hear him (and feel his hot breath), but no one else could. "You're fun, you know that? You're not terrified of me. That'll change soon enough if you're not as dumb as you look, but for now, I need a good laugh, so I won't kill you." Bruce wondered whether he would have actually killed him, had he begged for his life or something. Heart beating wildly, sweat pouring down his face along with blood, Bruce watched in disbelief as Jack stepped back. He staggered forward, breath rushing forth from his throat. This just made Jack laugh, then turn and say, "Shows over, folks!" The crowd dispersed quickly- even Harley and Stacey- when he waved his knife at them.

"Napier-!" A voice growled. Both boys turned. Bruce's eyes narrowed. The Principle? Did she really think she had control over that psychotic teen? If so, then she was in great danger- it was stupid to think that she could pull the reigns on someone like Jack Napier- someone who would fight and kill just because he was bored, and wanted a laugh. A sneer was on his face, and the principle noticed. "Don't give me that look! Who are you?"

"Bruce. Wayne." Bruce answered coolly. Like usual, a dawning look of both understanding and fear reached the eyes of the authority figure.

"Bruce Wayne- of course. I'm pleased to have you at this school. I'm so sorry that Napier attacked you- I assure you that it won't happen agai-"

"Sure." Bruce snorted. He rolled his eyes. "If it happened once, that's enough." He turned to give Jack a cool look- the meaning was simple. He wouldn't run to the principle. Jack understood- Bruce could see it in his eyes.

"And I'm so sorry- I understand completely- if you want to go home- if you'd like to press charges-"

"It's just a little fight." Bruce answered, leveling his eyes at the woman. "Nothing important." She nodded uncertainly.

"Um- yes- however, he did initiate- and engage- in the fight, and that means-"

"I know, I know!" Jack said melodramatically. "Detention, detention! I care so much! You don't even know." With a quick grin at Bruce, he walked away. "See you, Brucey!" Bruce glared after him, then noticed the light blue eyes of the principle on his face. He smiled at her, then turned, and followed the hoards of students. He caught up with Harley easily, and was stunned when he saw she was crying.

"Harley." He growled. She turned, and her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?!" She demanded, slapping his face. He stumbled back, not simply from surprise, but because she was stronger then her petite frame implied. His mind was still spinning due to Jack's attack, and this new slap was just unexpected and unwelcome.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacey had come to his rescue. "What's wrong with you!? Your little boyfriend just sliced Bruce up, and you're still defending him!?"

"Bruce started it!" Harley shot back. "And now Joker has to go to detention! Don't you ever get tired of hiding behind thick wads of cash!?" The last addition was, of course, directed to Bruce. He watched as she stalked away. Stacey glared after her.

"I can't believe her." She muttered. "What is wrong with her!?" Bruce ignored her, and trotted after Harley.

"Get away from me!" Harley snapped, attempting to push him away. Bruce was ready this time, though, and he caught her arm in front of his face.

"Talk to me." He whispered. She glared at him, eyes wet.

"Why?" She answered, just as quietly, built-up rage and betrayal in her startling blue eyes. "You just lie." With that, she pulled her arm from his tight grip, and walked away. Bruce made no move to follow. He knew where her loyalties laid.

* * *

Harley skipped sixth period, vying instead to sit on the toilet in the girl's bathroom, crying. She still had doubts about Jack sometimes, no matter how guilty she felt about it. Sure, Bruce had started the fight, but Joker had pulled the knife. She knew Bruce was just an idiotic spoiled brat, but it still seemed a little dramatic. Just like with the guy in the alley. She felt the quickly healing cuts on her face. They would be gone, she figured, in a little less then another day. They weren't deep at all. She wondered why this made her feel…well…bad. She grabbed her backpack from the floor, and pulled out a mirror, admiring Joker's handiwork with a dull face.

"Well, here you are, Harley," She whispered, glad the bathroom was empty save for herself. "Sitting on a toilet, crying. And talking to yourself." She giggled a little at that, then let her gaze linger on the light cuts. "I wish I could smile more. I mean, I bet Joker doesn't cry. And what's there to cry about anyway? It's not like he got hurt." She folded the compact mirror again, then placed it back into her backpack. She stood, then walked to the mirror of the bathroom.

"Look at you." She mumbled. "You don't even deserve him. He'd kill someone to help you. I mean, Bruce was being mean to me, and he stood up for me." She blushed slightly at the memory of him waltzing up and defending her. He was so chivalrous. She smiled at the mirror."Is that it, Harley? Is that why you're crying in here? I think it is." She pulled her backpack up, and put it onto the counter. She fished through it, finally finding a tube of lipstick. "He's the sweetest guy in the world, and probably the bravest, too. It's no wonder." She gently kissed the tube to her lips, darkening them slightly. "You're in love." With those whispered words, her careful delivery of the make-up ended, and she drew the lipstick over the light cuts on her cheeks. She was smiling. Her heart fluttered, and she grinned. "I love him." She dumped the lipstick into her backpack, and laughed. Outright laughed. "This is no stupid crush like that one I had in middle school- I'd die for him. I love him."

Then she washed the lipstick off of her pale face, and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

Bruce sat through his math class with glazed eyes. As the teacher- Mr. Connor- droned on about this-and-that (something Bruce had already learned, surely) Bruce was unconsciously drawing on his page instead of taking notes. When he finally looked down, squiggles and squares littered it.

"Bruce?" He turned at the whisper. Stacey was frowning at him. She gestured with her eyes at the page.

"Just distracted." He answered, then turned his head back to his notebook. It was difficult to concentrate when he knew that Harley was in very real danger. He had known it before Jack had pulled the knife, but the sudden and extremely dangerous violence the older teen had exhibited had just proven it more so. If he got mad, he wouldn't just shout- the cut on Bruce's throat, and the cut on Harley's face, proved that. He hurt with no remorse.

"Mr. Wayne?" Bruce looked up, surprised to see the teacher directly in front of his desk. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you, but we'll be having a test on this at the end of the week, so I suggest you pay attention." Bruce held the teacher's eyes, glanced momentarily at the board, then said,

"Four point fifty three."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer is four point fifty three." Mr. Connor turned to the board with a wrinkle on his forehead.

"How-"

"I was paying attention." Bruce answered. He then returned to his doodling, and the teacher didn't lecture him, or reprimand him. Bruce turned as he heard a giggle.

"You're, like, a genius." Bruce smirked at Stacey.

"Not 'like'," He said with a charming grin. "I am." This made her giggle some more. Mr. Connor sent the pair a cross look, though his eyes still showed traces of shock that Bruce had answered correctly. Then he continued on with what he had been saying. Bruce smirked bitterly. Only one period left, thankfully. After his confrontation with Napier, he was hoping to get more research in. He wanted to know what kind of person Harley was with.

"So- the answer," Mr. Connor was saying. "-is four point fifty three."

* * *

Harley sucked in some breath, then knocked on the door.

"Come in." She gently opened the door, and the teacher, an older man with gray temples and a round face, greeted her with a nod.

"What can I do for you?"

"The Principle wants to see Jack Napier." She said. It was a battle to keep her voice from shaking, just as it had been a battle to keep her hand on track when she'd forged the note. The teacher glanced to the corner of the classroom, and Harley followed his gaze. Sitting there was Joker. He grinned slightly at her, a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

"Do you have a note?"

"Yes, sir," Harley handed the small note to him. The teacher looked it over, then nodded.

"Alright then. When will he be back?"

"I'm sorry- I really don't know. You'd have to ask her," Harley replied, her apologetic tone so believable she heard Joker snicker.

"Okay." She felt the eyes of the teacher on the cuts on her face, and she smiled weakly.

"Don't ask- Little brothers…" He nodded, his eyes still wary.

"Okay. Napier." Joker leaped with the energy and agility of an in-it's-prime cat. He walked to Harley's side, then whispered,

"So…am I in trouble?" Harley pretended to look disgusted.

"Do I look like the Principle to you?" He gave a little giggle, and she fought not to giggle along with him. His laugh was addicting, and contagious.

"Well…lead the way, kid."

* * *

Bruce got into the car, and the door slammed loudly.

"A bad day, Master Wayne?" He turned to look at his young ward- probably with a soft, reassuring smile- before he drove, and his breath caught in his throat. "What happened?" He asked. Bruce was puzzled for a moment, before he remembered the cut on his neck.

"It's fine, Alfred."

"It most certainly is not!" Alfred answered tersely. "What happened?" Bruce peeked out through the tinted windows. Awed and curious faced stared at the car, and Alfred wasn't driving. Bruce figured it was alright to lose his stubbornness this one time if it meant getting home sooner and researching.

"A fight."

"In the second week of school?" Alfred asked, his voice dark. But the car pushed forward. "With whom?"

"Some messed up kid," Bruce answered, absent-mindedly feeling the cut.

"And how, may I ask, did that cut come? I thought you took martial arts classes in order to fend off such attackers." Bruce frowned at that.

"He was good. And he had a knife." The car halted quickly, and Bruce was jolted forward, having forgotten to buckle himself in. Alfred usually chastised him, and reminded him, but with the cut had been distracted.

"A knife?"

"Yea. But it's no big. He was just trying to scare me." Alfred turned, an angry glint in his eyes. Bruce felt both embarrassed and honored that his long-time friend and butler was this upset. But it didn't do to have him worried, if he was going to have an agenda in school where he could interact with the older teen. He regretted answering the question at all.

"I do believe he succeeded." Alfred told him. Bruce nodded slowly.

"Yea. I aggravated him- won't happen again." Momentarily appeased with this, Alfred nodded curtly, and drove. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

"So…" His voice was wet in her ear, and Harley giggled.

"You almost made me laugh!" She accused, grinning up at him. He grinned down at her, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Well, that is what I do." He turned, and strode down the empty halls as if they were his kingdom, and he was their ruler. What did the teachers matter? They were just there to provide entertainment for him. Harley smiled after him, the image she'd thought of during their first session burning in her mind: Two clowns laughing as the world burned. She wondered whether he'd burn the world down if he had the chance. He turned, looking as if he expected her to talk.

"You didn't deserve detention if Bruce didn't get it. He started it." She said matter-of-factly. He nodded, a cunning look in his eyes. It was something new, and Harley enjoyed it. "What are you thinking?" She asked, and he grinned deviously at her.

"My thoughts are my own, my little Harlequin." Harley giggled, curling against his chest. He put an absent-minded arm around her, but he was gazing down the hall at nothing, lost in thoughts Harley could not even guess. "The Wayne is fairly fun." She opened her eyes- wondering when she'd closed them to bask in his deliciously dangerous scent in the first place- and then furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"He's fun." Joker repeated. He pushed Harley from his chest as if she were a burden, then burst out laughing.

"What is it!?" Harley whined. "Come on, Joker- let me in on the joke!" He smiled at her carefully; proudly.

"This is a joke you'll laugh at when you hear the punch line, Harley, but I think it'll be funnier if you just wait a little while." A pause, then a snicker. "Patience is a virtue." Harley pouted, but figured Joker just wanted her to laugh, so she relented, then smiled.

"Fine, but it better be a good one."

"It is," He assured her with the mischievous grin she adored planted on his face. "I guarantee you'll laugh. I don't know about Brucey, but you'll laugh." Harley ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach, and laughed along with him.

Two clowns laughing in an deserted hallway.

* * *

Bruce punched the wall, glad to be able to release his anger. He had exercise equipment- including a punching bag- in a room on the east wing of the manor, but he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to be able to feel the pain on his knuckles, and see the bits of blood shining through his tanned, and smooth, skin. Because he knew that it would come down to it again: he would have to fight Jack, and he'd have to forgo caring about fear, or pain.

Alfred was at the store, buying food. Each year, he made Bruce throw a Halloween party, despite the annual reluctance and annoyance Bruce both felt and avidly portrayed. October was still a month away, but that didn't stop Alfred. He was purchasing decorations, Bruce figured, and he had said he would be stopping to order the special paper the invitations would be printed on.

Alfred knew that Bruce didn't care for these parties at all, but, for the same reason he sent Bruce to school instead of home-schooling him, made sure that each year one was prepared. The social experience, he said, was extremely important. Bruce punched the wall with a little more force, and gasped out in pain as he heard a crack. If he had broken a finger, or his hand, Alfred would murder him. He dashed to the bathroom, then poured alcohol onto the wound, which had blood seeping from the ripped skin. He winced.

"Great job, Bruce," He muttered under his breath, annoyance and self-loathing sinking into his mumbled words. He carefully flexed his hand. Nothing was broken, he thought, but he'd take it easy on the fighting. He sighed. Research time, then.

Bruce had had many tutors- one of the reasons the school's studies were dull and unimpressive to him. By far, his favorite tutor had been a older man with a penchant for conning and the masterful lying and sneaking. He had had a great wit, and had taught Bruce many things. Including, for instance, how to hack effectively. Bruce could get into a website's database easily, and would not be detected. The tutor had shown him how to make viruses, too (when Alfred wasn't around), because he found it was great fun. But, at the moment, Bruce could care less about that.

He hacked into Jack Napier's permanent record, and scrolled through the information. It was fairly straight-forward- Napier was 17, and had been through 3 foster homes. His parents had been murdered when he was ten (Bruce felt empathy for the older teen in that respect, but such an experience did not make it alright to act as Jack did), and he had been to a juvenile detention center many times, for things ranging from assault, petty theft and vandalism, to arson and grand theft auto.

Psychiatrists had been forced onto him after the ordeal with his parents, but they could find no sudden and terrible mind problem. He expressed sadness over the loss of his parents, but not overly so. _He was detached_, one wrote. _And often managed to change the course of the sessions so that he was evaluating me. Obviously smart, but obviously unwell mentally._ This psychiatrist was the only one that seemed to notice this. The rest said he was dealing with his parents' death quite healthily for the manner in which they were killed. They believed that his lawlessness stemmed from fear and anger. They believed that he, after speaking with them, understood there were healthier ways in which to express these emotions. In other words, he had played them as fools, and they had gladly acted the part. Bruce scowled angrily.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce turned, surprised.

"You're home already?"

"I would hesitate at the term 'already', Master Wayne, but yes. I've returned. I have the decorations, and might I suggest looking into the costume you shall wear?"

"It's not for another month, Alfred," Bruce said, nonchalantly closing the window on the computer. Luckily, Alfred was placing down the bag full of papers for the invitations, and did not notice.

"And would you procrastinate much longer, there will be mere days." Bruce smirked.

"Fine. I'll look into it." Alfred smiled warmly.

"Might I cook some dinner?"

"I think I'll skip dinner. I'm not hungry." Alfred frowned.

"I should think that yo-" His eyes narrowed. "Might I inquire as to what happened to your hand, Master Bruce?" His voice was low, but accusing and chastising. Had he been younger, Bruce would have blushed, and averted his butler's eyes. As it were, he simply shrugged.

"I was practicing fighting, and I missed the punching bag." The lie was obviously not bought, but Alfred let it slide. Bruce was normally quite honest with Alfred, due to the fact that the old man was all he had. Unlike the defiance that often springs with the teenage years, Bruce developed much more self-discipline the older he got. He understood how helpful and giving Alfred had been, and knew that he would never be able to replace or repay him, as money was not worth what he'd been given. He would not lash out, or lie unnecessarily. He and Alfred had a smooth relationship. As such, when Bruce told obvious lies, Alfred gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I see. Allow me to fetch some bandages." Bruce looked down at his raw knuckles, then smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Alfred." Alfred merely nodded, then left. Bruce turned back to the computer, his hand aching now that he had been reminded that it had been hurt. His eyes found the clock. He had been reading about Napier for an hour or so, and was now tired. It had been a long afternoon. His unhurt hand unconsciously found and traced the cuts Napier had made earlier in the day. It seemed like ages ago. He gritted his teeth, and formed a tight fist.

Napier had won earlier because he had cheated.

Bruce would win because he would know his enemy. Know him, and then stop him.

For Harley.


	6. The First Practice

That's right, folks- an update! Fantastic! So, let's get right to it. Thanks to reviewers.

I WANTED TO ADD: one of the reasons Joker is drawing Harley in so easily is that she's very impressionable as a teenager who had felt that she didn't belong in the company she'd been with (I.e Stacey). And also my attention span would not allow me to write super-long chapters with a slowly developing mental change. You know? Sorry.

Disclaimer (as if anyone thinks I own any of these people)

---------

The First Practice

---------

Harley walked happily into the school the next morning. She had ignored her mother- who'd been yelling and screaming at her- especially over the cuts- and had gotten a beautiful sleep, filled with dreams. Joker, in the dreams, had happily led her about the school, showing her a beautiful room filled with smiles. She had awoken with a great big grin on her face, and proceeded to start the morning wearing it, while thinking thoughts of Joker.

When she arrived to the school, she noted unhappily that Joker was not waiting for her at the entrance, as he had the day before. But she spotted Stacey, beaming. She frowned slightly. The day before, Stacey had been grumpy, and unhappy, due to Joker. What had her so pleased? Not that she wanted Stacey to be sad; after all, they had once been best friends. But it was odd.

"Stacey!" She called, and Stacey's happy demeanor died slightly. Harley couldn't help but feel guilty when she was inwardly pleased by this.

"What do you want?" Stacey growled, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a pretentious way. Harley didn't let it brother her.

"What's up?" Stacey looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you hate Joker doesn't mean that we can't still be friends," Harley said, lying, of course. "Jack's not my whole world." This was a lie too, and it pained her to say it. She also felt guilty for calling him Jack, because, after all, he hated that name. Stacey perked slightly, though she still eyed the other girl warily.

"Fine." She finally relented with an annoyed look on her face. "I just checked the list." The next words couldn't be contained in her angry voice- "I'm in!"

"In?" Harley asked. She had no idea what Stacey was talking about. Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Cheerleading? Remember?" Harley paused, realization finally dawning.

"They put up the list?" She couldn't contain her enthusiasm, either. She hadn't truly enjoyed cheerleading, but it was still a great thrill to know they might have accepted her. "Where is it?" Stacey grinned, obviously noticing that her excitement was not faux.

"Over here!" She led Harley to a bulletin board. Harley skimmed the board for her name, and grinned as she saw it.

"I got in?"

"You got in!" The two girls turned to each other and squealed, completely immersed in this great news.

"Good news, Harley?" The familiar voice that spoke said this in a dark, almost mocking tone, and Harley turned, hurt.

"Joker?" He laughed.

"And here I thought you were so different. But cheering over having to cheer? Harley, that's just pathetic." Tears bloomed in Harley's eyes.

"But- Mr. J-" She began, using the nickname in an attempt to soothe him. It didn't work. He laughed again, and it was harsh and unkind.

"Harley, don't you think this is stupid? I mean, I know I do. Working to achieve favor from, who? The middle-aged cheerleading coach who hasn't been able to do a split in thirty odd years? It's downright idiotic, and you're acting like it's a circus." Harley bit her lip.

"It's fun," She whispered. Stacey glared daggers at Joker, but he ignored her.

"Is it really? Prancing around in the hot sun, wearing that short skirt that makes the horny people in the crowd shout and cheer? Don't get me wrong, Harley my dear, I would enjoy seeing the skirt on you, but seeing people ravenously screaming at you…A fella could get jealous." Harley suddenly felt the pain of his laughter subside. That was all this was about? Jealousy? She giggled.

"You know I love you, Mr. J," She said, grinning at the smirk he wore. "I wouldn't fall for some drunk horny idiot, cheering in the crowd."

"Still…" He said, surprising her as he pinned her to the wall. Stacey squeaked in fear. "I'm just a jealous guy." He wiped a leftover tear from her face, and, though he still smiled, whispered, "I'm sorry that I made you cry." She kissed him gingerly.

"You know I'd always forgive you- you're my angel."

"Then will you not do this?" He asked, pointing to the board.

"Of course." Harley answered. It was obvious that she'd do that- she was actually looking forward to it, but Joker was right. It was a waste of time she could be spending with him. She grinned at him. Now she'd have much more time in his company, a luxury she would die for. "Bye, Stacey," She managed, as Joker pulled her from the board and her friend.

Stacey's eyes dug into her back, but Harley ignored it. She was with Joker, and everything was right when she was with him.

* * *

"I hate him!" Stacey declared, throwing her backpack onto her desk. Bruce turned.

"Who?"

"That stupid Napier kid! What the heck is wrong with Harley? Doesn't she realize he's a complete wacko!" She shook her head. "She was always so gullible and trusting. My Mom used to say she'd sell a cow for a bean." She glanced at Bruce and shrugged. "My Mom is weird." Bruce shrugged.

"I think she would have fallen for him even if she wasn't so trusting." He paused, wondering how much he should tell Stacey. She wasn't, after all, the smartest person in the school. "I heard that he managed to trick his psychotherapists, too." Stacey's eyes met his.

"Huh?"

"He had psychiatrists- after his parents were murdered when he was kid. All but one said he was completely fine."

"What did the one say?" Stacey asked curiously.

"That he was good at tricking people, basically." Bruce answered. Stacey smirked grimly.

"And so he is." She sighed, and blew a strand of hair from in front of her face. "Hey, do you think he's as twisted as he acts? Or is it just an act? I mean- would he really have killed you yesterday if he wanted to?" Bruce shrugged.

"I really don't know. He was pretty damn close, so I really don't want to find out, but I don't want to leave Harley in the position she's in now." Stacey perked, seeming to remember what she wanted to say. She launched into a story about cheer-leading lists, and poor love-blinded Harley. Bruce was seriously pissed by the end of it.

"Bruce- they'll break up, right? I mean, this is Harley's first boyfriend- her mom is _so strict,_ you wouldn't even believe- it can't be serious." Stacey looked at Bruce with serious eyes. Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know, Stacey." She sighed, and slumped back.

"I seriously hate him." Bruce didn't voice any disagreements.

* * *

The rest of the week was calm, with no sudden fights, or even any sort of interaction between Bruce and Jack Napier. Whenever the older teen spotted the billionaire, he would grin, tip an imaginary hat, wrap his arm around Harley's waist, and take her away. Bruce would grit his teeth, but would not try to start anything. He knew violence wouldn't work on someone like Napier, who had knives in his pockets that he could pull at any moment. He got a horrible feeling that the waters were too calm- that some rouge wave was going to pound into him at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Bruce turned. He was in English, and Harley was skipping. Again. He frowned.

"I'm just worried."

"About Harley?" Stacey guessed, a weary look in her usually bright and excited blue eyes. Bruce nodded- he wasn't about to deny it. He was worried for Harley. "But Jack hasn't done anything at all lately. Ever since I found out I'd made the team, he's been avoiding you and me like we're sick, or something. Harley, too. I can't even remember the last time she was in class."

"Is Harley the blond one?" A boy asked, leaning over. Bruce turned, then nodded. "Yea, I saw her yesterday when I was cutting this class- she's probably over by the bleachers."

"Bleachers?" Stacey echoed. The boy nodded.

"She was talking to that kid- the Joker. Jack something. You know- the psycho." Bruce and Stacey nodded in unison.

"What were they doing? Just talking?" The boy nodded.

"I didn't hang around much- I mean, Joker's a fucking nut. He sees anyone where they don't belong, he'll cut them up." Stacey noticeably gulped. "I mean, seriously. He beat up my friend last year, and my buddy, he's on the wrestling team. He can carry his own, ya know?" Bruce nodded.

"Thanks."

"No mention, Wayne." The kid replied. Then he paused, and said, "I think my friend was askin' for it, though. Kids a goody-goody, you know? He wants to get Jack expelled."

"So do I." Stacey replied tightly. The kid shrugged.

"I don't mean nothing by it. But Jim's dad's a cop, and he put all this crap in his head that he can change things."

"Do you still talk to him?" Stacey asked. The kid shook his head.

"Why would I hang around some guy Joker's got an angry eye at? No way. I got the hell outta there." Bruce frowned, thoughts running rampant in his head. On the good side, there was someone else fighting against Jack out there. On the bad side, he wasn't very inspiring, and had become somewhat of a leper. He turned to the kid,

"Who is this Jim guy?"

"He's a senior," The kid answered. "Jim Gordon." Bruce nodded, already filing a note in his head to research the guy when he got home. But for now…

"Mr. Stack? Can I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Stack looked up from the book he was reading to the class- even though no one was paying attention- then nodded.

"Um- yes. Sure. Go ahead." Bruce nodded, scooped up his backpack, and ignored the inquiring look on his teacher's face. Mr. Stack was too timid to tell him to leave the bag behind, and Bruce didn't know how long he'd be out of class. He got into the hall, then ran in the general direction of the bathroom- and the exit. A few teachers were lurking about, and Bruce held up the pass he'd grabbed before leaving. No one stopped him.

* * *

"Mr. J, I know this joke is gonna be one heck of a thing, but it wouldn't it be more fun if I knew the punch line?" Joker looked at her, and she flinched at the angry look in his vibrant green eyes.

"Harley, don't you understand Jokes?! Timing! Timing! It's like location for a real estate guy, or a card up your sleeve for a magician-" He paused. "Or a poker player." He sighed, giving her a once over. "You get it, don't you?" Harley nodded swiftly, hating the rageful and doubting glint in his eyes.

"Of course I do, Joker- Just curious is all." He grinned at her, his eyes melting into kindness.

"And you have a right to be, my little harlequin. Unlike the rest of the school, you already know a joke is coming. Just remember." The glint was back- worse then before. Harley flinched as he smacked her hard on the face. She teetered off of the metal railing she was sitting on, then fell onto the dirty ground beneath the bleachers. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She'd let him down again. Why had she asked that stupid question? Hadn't he made it perfectly clear that the joke was his own until he chose to let her in on the punch line? Why did she have to nag so much? She felt a tear in her eye, and wiped it away quickly. Joker frowned at her.

"Are you crying? I barely touched you."

"Not about that, sweetie, no worries," Harley said, smiling forcefully at him. She couldn't help the warm glow in her stomach that stemmed from his worry that he had hurt her. "It's just- I shouldn't have nagged you about it like I did. I'm sorry." Joker smiled, crouching onto his knees.

"I'm a nice guy, Harley- I don't hold grudges." Harley grinned at him, then wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his lips.

"You're the sweetiest!" She said with a giggle. He grinned at her, then pulled back from the hug.

"Now, Harley Kins, I have a bit of a quiz for you." Harley smiled at him, then nodded.

"Sure thing! What's the question?"

"You and Wayne- are you close?"

"Not since I met you," Harley admitted. "I mean, on the first day we were sort of chummy, but then I realized he was a complete-"

"Harley, Harley, Harley- don't speak ill of him…after all…for my little joke to work, it's quite important that you two get along."

"Huh? Me with Wayne? But, Mr. J- I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, Harley- the only thing I hate is a bad joke. And if you don't do this, mine will be ruined-" He leaned in, his lip curling back in both anger and disgust. "And a ruined joke is one bad joke, Harley." She nodded minutely, avoiding his eyes that were burning. Then she smiled.

"Okay, Joker- if it's for your joke, I'll play nice with the kid, alright?" He smiled, and she felt her shoulders loosen, and her stomach- which had been screaming at the sight of his unhappiness- relax, too. If it meant he'd be happy, she'd do it.

"Thanks, my Harley." Harley grinned up at him, at his soft, warm green eyes that seemed to look right through her- right into her soul. Then she paused.

"But he knows I'm mad at him, sweetie." Joker smiled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, little Harlequin," Harley smiled, reveling in the trust and praise he was drowning her in. How could anyone think he was bad? At the beginning of the school year, she had thought he was a violent delinquent, and, in three short weeks, she was madly in love with him. She wondered whether he showed everyone this soft, sensitive side of himself.

* * *

After fourth period, Bruce followed Stacey into the gym, for the first cheer-leading practice of the year. He had been restless after not being able to find Harley and Joker, and had wanted to do something so he wouldn't obsess. Stacey had been upset about not knowing anyone on the team, since none of her friends besides Harley had managed to pass, and Harley had opted against joining.

"This'll be the first practice of the year," She was saying. "And from now on it'll be every Tuesday and Thursday." She grinned at him. "This is gonna be so much fun, I swear!" Bruce smiled thinly, following her inside.

"Yea." He looked around at the tall ceilings and broad walls. Banners hung all around, exclaiming, GOTHAM KNIGHTS! Bruce walked alongside Stacey, before a tall, shapely woman stepped in front of her. She seemed 16, and had long blond hair, highlighted with blonder hair. She grinned at Bruce through white teeth, and pink lip gloss.

"You must be the new one." She said, her eyes drifting until they found Stacey. Stacey nodded. She wasn't one to be intimidated.

"Yep. Hi! You're the head cheerleader, right?" Or maybe she just hadn't realized that this girl was trying to intimidate her. Bruce smirked. Sure, he lost Stacey sometimes during conversations, but this was worth it. The girl frowned, then nodded.

"Yes. And you…" Her eyes were on Bruce again. "You're Bruce Wayne, right?"

"Yea," He said, smiling charmingly. Stacey turned, shock and betrayal shining in her eyes. Bruce wondered whether they had made some sort of agreement when he wasn't paying attention that they were going out. He didn't think they were…he shrugged, then smiled at Stacey, ignoring the new girl. He'd get it settled, but he enjoyed the company of Stacey, and didn't want to lose her. Stacey relaxed, and the girl smirked.

"Yea. Well, let's go already." Stacey followed her, and suddenly the doors slammed open.

"What about me? I got invited to this party, too." All heads turned to see Harley Quinzel walk in with a grin. "So- practice time!"


End file.
